


Aus dem Leben eines Dieners

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Nonsense, One Shot, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Rethtulu, Elronds Kammerdiener, macht sich nicht viel aus seinen Zeugungstagen. Das sehen jedoch sowohl Elrond als auch Rethtulus Familie anders, und so wird er kurzerhand dazu gezwungen, diesen Tag zu feiern.





	Aus dem Leben eines Dieners

Heute war Rethtulus Zeugungstag, doch ansonsten unterschied sich dieser Tag in keinster Weise von seinen üblichen Arbeitstagen. Er stand kurz nach Sonnenaufgang auf und bereitete seine Arbeit für den Tag vor. Die Zeit, in der sein Herr, Elrond von Bruchtal, noch schlief, musste genutzt werden.

Ceomon, der andere Diener des Herrn, beobachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd, wie er seine Rüstung anlegte, während er die kaum beachtete Grußkarte der Familie Rethtulus in Händen hielt.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du dir nicht viel aus deinen Zeugungstagen machst“, sagte der Noldo. „Deswegen habe ich schon auf deine Bitte hin Herrn Elronds nicht daran erinnert, obwohl er es mir jedes Jahr aufs Neue aufträgt. Aber, unter uns, findest du nicht, dass du ein paar Stunden frei haben möchtest. Wann hattest du eigentlich das letzte Mal frei?“

„Vor siebenundsechzig Jahren zu Lanthiriels Geburt“, antwortete Rethtulu sofort. „Und das auch nur, weil Herr Elrond dabei gewesen war und meine Mutter ihn darum gebeten hatte.“

Ceomon schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du hast schon noch im Gegensatz zu mir eine Familie“, erinnerte er ihn.

„Dienst ist Dienst“, war die nüchterne Antwort.

Ceomon gab es auf. Sie bereiteten sich auf den Tag vor und verrichteten dann ihre Arbeit. Es war bereits späterer Vormittag, als sich Herr Elrond aus dem Bett bequemte, womit die eigentliche Arbeit des Tages begann. Nachdem Elrond munter genug war, fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass heute Rethtulus Zeugungstag war. Er rief seinen Diener zu sich.

Mit strenger Miene saß der Herr  hinter seinem schweren Eichenholzsekretär und musterte seinen Diener.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder deinen Zeugungstag vergessen habe“, sagte der Herr. „Aber du hättest mich daran erinnern müssen. Oder Ceomon. Hast du ihm gesagt, dass er es nicht machen soll? Rethtulu, du hast eine Familie, die will auch einmal wieder etwas von dir haben. Ich habe in meine Bücher gesehen: Das letzte Mal  hattest du vor siebenundsechzig Jahren einen Tag frei, und das auch nur, weil ich ihn dir aufgezwungen hatte. Das muss sich ändern!“

Das „Aber, Herr …!“ lag ihm schon auf der Zunge, doch dann entsann sich Rethtulu seiner Position. Er war schließlich nur ein einfacher Diener. „Natürlich, Herr“, sagte er daher.

„Du hast natürlich für heute frei“, schloss Herr Elrond seine Strafpredigt.

Dieses Mal war es schwerer, den Protest zurückzuhalten. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr“, sagte Rethtulu schlicht. Was sollte er denn mit einem freien Tag anfangen?!

„Jetzt freu dich doch einmal darüber!“, rief Elrond aus. „Ich werde schon einen Tag auch nur mit Ceomon auskommen. Und jetzt geh, ich will dich heute nicht mehr arbeiten sehen.“

Es stand natürlich außer Frage, dass Rethtulu gänzlich anders von der Angelegenheit dachte. Mit missmutigem Gesicht trat er vor die Tür, wo ihn bereits Ceomon mit einem breiten Grinsen erwartete.

„Hast du ihm etwas gesagt?“, fuhr Rethtulu ihn an.

„Nein, nichts, ich schwör’s!“, verteidigte sich Ceomon. „Außerdem hat Herr Elrond Recht, du vernachlässigst deine Familie. Jetzt geh zu ihr und sagt diesem wilden Haufen Elben, dass du heute frei hast. Deine Mutter wird sich bestimmt freuen, sie kann doch so wundervolle Kuchen backen.“

Rethtulu machte eine Miene, als würde er tausend Tode sterben. Ceomon lachte, machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit und ließ Rethtulu allein in seinem Leiden. Schweren Herzens beschloss Rethtulu nun doch, sich in die Fänge seiner Großfamilie zu begeben. Er suchte sich unter seinen wenigen Habseligkeiten halbwegs angemessene Kleidung, was sich jedoch aus Herausforderung herausstellte. Seine Dienerkleidung bestand üblicher Weise aus einer Stahlplattenrüstung, denn aus leidvoller Erfahrung mit seinem vorherigen Herrn Maedhros wusste er, dass nicht jeder Herr Rücksicht auf seine Untergebenen nahm, wenn Feinde in Sicht kamen. Es war nicht selten vorgekommen, dass der Herr Maedhros nach seiner Rüstung verlangte, die er ihm dann hatte anlegen müssen, und sogleich darauf ins Gefecht stürmte. Und in den wenigsten Fällen hatte Rethtulu Gelegenheit gehabt, seine eigene Rüstung anzulegen. Nachdem er auch nur einmal ungerüstet in den Kampf hatte ziehen müssen, trug er seitdem ständig seine Rüstung. Sie war eine Sonderanfertigung Mírdanrods, des Gemahls seiner Nichte Niquis, sodass er sie auch ohne Hilfe und schnell anlegen konnte.

Da er eigentlich immer nur in Rüstung anzutreffen war, bot sich ihm nun das Problem, dass er kaum etwas anderes zum Anziehen hatte. Schließlich beschloss er, seine Paradeuniform anzuziehen, die er immer dann trug, wenn es für Herrn Elrond zu offiziellen Staatsbesuchen oder -empfängen ging. Es sollte gut genug für diesen Tag aussehen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in das Tal, wo seine Familie mehrere Häuser bewohnte.

Etwas schüchtern klopfte er an die Tür des Hauses seiner Eltern. Eigentlich hatten ja Herr Elrond und Ceomon Recht, er ließ sich hier viel zu selten blicken … Aber was sollte er schon tun? Er hatte sich dem Dienen verschrieben und in diesem Beruf gab es kaum freie Momente. Zu dienen hieß, sich mit Leib und Seele dem Dienstherrn hinzugeben. Das tat er.

Er sah zurück zum Herrenhaus. Er wollte nicht wissen, welches Chaos morgen dort herrschen würde … Nur noch mehr Arbeit, die auf ihn wartete. Elrond war ein wahrer Meister, Chaos anzurichten, er hatte diese Kunst zur Perfektion getrieben.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hílyalandur, Rethtulus Vater, trat aus der Tür. Als er seinen Sohn sah, wurden seine Augen vor Erstaunen immer größer und größer.

„ _Seldonya!_ “, rief er aus. „ _Natyeta!_ “

Rethtulus Familie war sehr alt, seine Eltern waren sogar noch Erwachte vom See Cuiviénen, und so war bei ihnen das Quenya noch die übliche Sprache daheim, so distinguiert und verbohrt es auch wirken mochte. Darüber hinaus gebrauchten sie ihre noldosindarischen Namen sogar ausschließlich Fremden gegenüber.

„Nildawen, schnell!“, rief Hílyalandur ins Haus. „Alacenandur ist da!“

„Vater, bitte …“, wandte Rethtulu verlegen ein. „Jetzt mach doch keinen solchen Aufriss darum.“

„Doch, mein Sohn, das werde ich“, konterte dieser im Brustton der Überzeugung.

In dem Moment kam auch Rethtulus Mutter Nildawen hinzu. Ohne in ihrem Lauf inne zu halten, fiel sie ihrem Sohn um den Hals. Wahrscheinlich war es Rethtulus Glück, dass er seine schwere Rüstung trug, denn ansonsten hätte Nildawen ihn wohl von den Füßen gerissen.

Natürlich war es die Sorge einer jeden Mutter, was ihr Sprössling trug, und auch dieses Mal brachte Nildawen genau dieses Thema als allererstes zur Ansprache.

„Sohn, was _trägst_ du denn nur wieder?“, rügte sie ihn.

Immerhin hatte Rethtulu auf sein Schwert verzichtet, das er sonst immer trug; selbst um sein Schwert zu ergreifen, hätte ihm schon so manches Mal in seinem Dienst für Herrn Maedhros die Zeit gefehlt.

„Ich habe nichts anderes, Mutter“, grummelte Rethtulu.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass sie ihm in die Wange kniff. Natürlich tat sie genau das in diesem Moment und strahlte dabei breit über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ach, was soll‘s! Wenn interessieren solche Dinge, wenn unser Jüngster endlich einmal frei hat!“, rief Nildawen aus.

Das war wohl das Los eines jeden Letztgeborenen: Sie würden immer für die Eltern die kleinen Wonneproppen der Kindertage bleiben, selbst wenn sie, wie Rethtulu, selbst für Elben schon uralt waren.

„Komm mit in unseren Garten hinter dem Haus“, sagte Nildawen. „Dann wollen wir schnell den Tisch decken und die anderen holen.“

Rethtulu verzog das Gesicht. Auch  noch der ganze Rest seiner Familie! Seine vier älteren Geschwister wieder zu sehen, war ihm durchaus eine Freude, aber all seine Nichten und Neffen zusammen konnten furchtbar anstrengend sein.

Er folgte seinem Vater also in den Garten des Hauses und half diesem, die Tische aufzustellen und zu decken. Indes war Nildawen wieder in die Küche gewuselt und begann, dort mit allerhand Besteck und Geschirr zu klappern. Bald floss ein verlockender Duft nach Kuchen durch das Haus, der einem das Wasser im Munde zusammen fließen ließ. Hílyalandur hatte indes begonnen, mit der Hilfe seines Sohnes den Garten mit Girlanden zu schmücken. Protest von Seiten Rethtulus wurde natürlich schon im Keim erstickt.

Schließlich schien Nildawen alles soweit bereitet zu haben, dass sie den Kuchen nur noch lang genug im Ofen belassen musste. Sie legte ihre Küchenschürze ab und klopfe bei ihren Kindern und Enkeln, um ihnen Bescheid zu geben, dass Rethtulu frei bekommen hatte. Nur Minuten später standen sie alle im Elternhaus, schüttelten Hände und verteilten Umarmungen an Rethtulu. Verlegen stand dieser inmitten all der Elben und sagte immer wieder artig und ganz verlegen danke.

„Du bist immer viel zu oft fort“, schollt ihn Malcimir, sein einziger Bruder. „Weiß du, wie anstrengend unsere Schwestern sind, wenn sie nur mich haben, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen können?“

„Sie haben doch noch ihre Ehemänner und Kinder.“ Rethtulu erkannte nicht, wo sein Bruder das Problem sah.

„Aber die lassen sich alle nicht so leicht ärgern wie Malcimir“, lachte Alcariën, das älteste der Kinder Hílyalandurs und Nildawens.

Dieser machte nur eine leidvolle Miene.

„Dann lass dich doch nicht so leicht ärgern“, riet Rethtulu ihm. Für ihn wäre damit das Problem gelöst.

„Du weißt, wie sie sind, Bruderherz“, erinnerte Malcimir ihn. „Außerdem sind sie in der Überzahl. Wenn sie wieder einmal ihre Launen haben, kann niemand gegen sie bestehen. Warum wir nicht sie in den Kampf gegen Morgoth geschickt haben, ist mir noch heute rätselhaft.“

Die Familie half bei den letzten Handgriffen und in Windeseile waren die Tische im Garten gedeckt. Ein buntes Gewusel entstand, alle liefen durcheinander, alle redeten durcheinander. Doch das war der ganz normale Wahnsinn dieser Großfamilie. In einem vollkommenen Stimmengewirr fanden schließlich alle ihre Plätze und setzten sich. Hílyalandur schlug mit einem Löffel gegen sein Glas und bat damit um Ruhe und Aufmerksamkeit. Er erhob sich.

„Heute ist ein seltener Tag“, begann er.

Rethtulu verdrehte die Augen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken, Sohn!“, ermahnte ihn sein Vater streng. „Um dich geht es hier immerhin! Also: Heute ist ein seltener Tag. Nach vielen, vielen Jahren hat Alacenandur endlich wieder einmal Zeit gefunden, gemeinsam mit uns seinen Zeugungstag zu verbringen.“

„Sie wurde mir aufgezwungen, das trifft es wohl eher“, brummte Rethtulu. Manchmal war Herr Elrond einfach unmöglich! Aber natürlich würde er diesen Gedanken niemals laut aussprechen.

Hílyalandur winkte ab. „Das tut doch nichts zur Sache“, sagte er. „Du bist hier und fertig. Da du es also endlich einmal wieder bist, sollte dieser Tag auch gebührend gefeiert werden. Also, lasst es euch schmecken!“

„Kostet unbedingt den Kuchen!“, rief Nildawen in die Runde. „Es ist das Rezept deiner lieben Rámalócendis, mein kleiner Junge, das, was du besonders mochtest. Aber langt ruhig zu, ich hab noch mehr im Ofen. Hach, das war so plötzlich, wie mein Söhnchen vor unserer Tür stand, darauf war ich ja nun gar nicht vorbereitet.“

Das hob Rethtulus Stimmung ungemein. Rámalócendis war seine Gemahlin, auch wenn er sie schon vor vielen Jahren in der Dagor-nuin-Giliath verloren hatte. Zusammen mit ihrem ungeborenem Kind … Aber nein, an diesem Tag wollte er nicht an längst vergangene Verluste denken!

Nildawens Worte nahmen alle als Freibrief, sich endlich teils durchaus beachtliche Portionen Kuchen auf die Teller zu schaufeln. Genüssliches Schweigen entstand, als sie alle kräftig zulangten.

„Ganz ehrlich, kleiner Bruder“, sagte Carname, die jüngste der drei Schwestern Rethtulus, mit vollem Mund. „Ohne es böse zu meinen: Ich bin erstaunt, dass sich irgendeine Frau für dich hat erweichen können. Ausgerechnet für dich, der du steif wie ein Besten bist!“

„Was soll denn das heißen?!“, entrüstete sich Rethtulu.

„Jetzt einmal ganz ehrlich, Onkel“, sagte Fionime, Lótesels Sohn. „Du hockst die ganze Zeit oben im Herrenhaus, verrichtest deinen Dienst für den Herrn und hast ansonsten auch nur Umgang mit all diesen hohen Herrschaften dort. Manchmal, wenn Ceomon hierher kommt und Zeit findet, sich mit uns zu unterhalten, betont er immer wieder, dass du keinerlei Sozialkompetenzen besitzt. Und ganz ehrlich, schon allein, wie du jetzt da sitzt, als hättest du einen Stock verschluckt, zeigt, dass er Recht hat. Onkel, du bist bei deiner Familie und musst nicht dem Herrn Elrond bei einem offiziellen Empfang oder solchen Späßen aufwarten!“

Rethtulu klappte einige Male wortlos den Mund auf und zu. „Junge!“, sagte er dann jedoch nur lapidar. „Ich habe wohl oft genug vor allen hier betont, dass man nicht alles glauben soll, was Ceomon von sich gibt. Er weiß einfach nicht, was sich gehört, seine Art zu dienen ist viel zu lasch und informell.“

Sendanen, Alcariëns ältester Sohn, seufzte und hob nur wortlos eine Hand. Drei der fünf Finger fehlten und auch der Daumen hatte ein gutes Stück eingebüßt. Er hatte diese Verstümmelung in einem lange vergangenen Gefecht gegen marodierende Orks in Ossiriand erleiden müssen, als er das Banner des Herrn Maedhros getragen hatte.

„Mir fehlen nur drei und ein halber Finger“, sagte er. „Und ich kann dennoch wunderbar mit Besteck umgehen. Herr Maedhros besaß nur eine Hand, ihm hattest du berechtigter Weise das Essen klein schneiden müssen. Das wirst du bei Herrn Elrond wohl nicht mehr tun müssen, und du machst es dennoch, obwohl Herr Elrond nun wirklich nirgends den Verlust eines noch so winzigen Körperteils zu beklagen hat.“

Rethtulu gab es auf. Seine Familie würde es nie verstehen. Dabei verwunderte es ihn gerade bei seinen Eltern, von ihnen hatte er immerhin seinen Beruf geerbt. Vor vielen Jahren hatten sie Finwe und später Feanor gedient, über sie hatte er überhaupt seine Stelle als Kammerdiener Maedhros‘ erhalten.

Die Gespräche wandten sich anderen Dingen zu, die sich zumeist dennoch um Rethtulu drehten, wie es ihm erginge, was er so alles tun müsse und dergleichen mehr. Natürlich war auch allerhand Klatsch und Tratsch dabei, wer wen geheiratet habe, wer welche sonderbaren Dinge getan oder gesagt habe …

Irgendwann einmal drang ein dezentes Räuspern durch die Gespräche. Nildawen wandte sich zum Verursacher um.

„Oh!“, machte sie, sprang auf und verbeugte sich. „Mein Herr Elrond!“

Sogleich erhoben sich auch alle anderen Tischgäste und verneigten sich ebenfalls, als der Fürst persönlich so plötzlich in ihrem Garten stand. Elrond winkte jedoch nur ab.

„Ach, setzt euch wieder“, sagte er beifällig und ging zu Rethtulu. Er drückte ihm ein Schreiben in die Hand. „Meine Entschuldigung, dass ich deinen Zeugungstag schon wieder vergessen habe.“ Er lächelte.

Rethtulu kannte dieses Lächeln nur zur Genüge. Herr Elrond hatte es sich von König Gil-galad abgeschaut und schon bei diesem hatte dieses Lächeln in den seltensten Fällen etwas Gutes bedeutet. Er sah auf den Zettel. Dann sah er entgeistert wieder auf.

„Äh …“, machte er wenig geistreich.

Das Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ganz genau!“ Elrond schien äußerst angetan von seiner Idee. „Unbefristeter Urlaub für diesen Tag in allen kommenden Jahren, so lange, bis es nicht mehr nötig sein wird. Auf das dieser Tag niemals kommen möge!“

Da sich Rethtulu noch immer nicht vernünftig artikulieren konnte, beschloss er, lieber gar nichts zu sagen.

Nildawen stupste ihn an. „Nun bedank dich schon“, drängte sie. „Das ist doch ein schönes Geschenk, oder?“

Zweifelsohne dachte Rethtulu wieder einmal anders. Das konnte Herr Elrond unmöglich ernst meinen, er konnte ihn doch nie und nimmer für all seine Zeugungstage beurlauben! Er sah zu seinem Herrn. Doch der meinte es durchaus sehr ernst damit. Rethtulu seufzte resigniert. Herr Elrond war ein unmöglicher Sturkopf …

„Danke, Herr“, sagte er daher pflichtbewusst.

Nildawen sprang auf. „Natürlich seid Ihr herzlich eingeladen, ein wenig bei uns zu verweilen, wenn Ihr das wünscht, Herr“, bot sie an. Rasch war ein weiterer Stuhl herbeigebracht.

„Das würde mich sehr freuen“, nahm Elrond das Angebot lächelnd an.

Rethtulu wünschte sich das nächstbeste Erdloch herbei. Wie er seine Zeugungstage hasste! Wenn sie dann auch noch so ausuferten wie dieser, dass nun auch noch sein Herr sich zu ihnen gesellte, dann wuchs seine Abscheu diesen Tagen gegenüber noch einmal beträchtlich an. Dummer Weise war er deutlich in der Unterzahl … Schicksalsergeben fügte er sich in seine Niederlage.

**Author's Note:**

> Es existiert ein aufgezeichneter Stammbaum von Reths Familie, weil ich ohne den selbst durcheinander kommen würde. Falls es hilfreich und gewünscht ist, kann ich einen Scan davon einfügen.  
> \-----------------------------  
> seldonya – Mein Sohn; Quenya  
> natyeta – Du bist auch (noch), Du existierst auch (noch); Quenya


End file.
